bladesoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick-Start Guide
= Quick-Start Guide = Greetings to yee, oh new player In need of guidance! Unsure of what to do you may be, but have no fear all you need to do to get started is contained in the following steps! Blades of Legends main activities include Battling and Tradeskilling, you may have already started one or the other. Both can be accessed under the Key Area's menu on the left hand side of the page. Battling is the primary thing to do so lets start with that. The best way to get started is to dive right in! Strykes's FAQ and Quick start tips: 1) Start with Battling....Tradeskills are an alternative, but the game is more geared around battling and levels than Tradeskilling; however that comes down to personal choice. 2) Always have a quest going, whether you are Tradeskilling or battling. You can run one of each at all times (make sure you don't take a quest on a mob you cant kill properly, see next point). 3) Don't move up a mob unless you can kill it at least 95 - 96% of the time minimum (for xp/gold efficiency). Reset the kill counter (its only temporary count anyways) and do at least 100 kills, then check your percentage success rate before moving up. 4) Items are tier based. Tier1 is from level 1 - 10. Tier2 is level 11 - 20 etc. Tier1 can only equip the relevant items (Wooden sword and Cotton armors) so don't buy a higher tier item, because you wont be able to equip it. 5) Gems can be equipped in items of the same tier. to equip a gem, you have to un-equip the item, and then insert gems. 6) Don't sell items that drop. Deconstruct them for scraps. these scraps can either be sold at a higher price, or save them up so that a blacksmither can craft you better items when you need them. 7) Use your mithril, do not sell it. First option is critical hit, followed by barkskin (critical damage is a good alternative). I would put as much into critical hit as you can, and whatever is left over start on barkskin (or critical damage). leave the boss skills (heroism and valour) alone completely, and leave resilience until the others are maxed. 8) If you cant afford to buy credits with real money, don't despair. you can get credits from drops, quests and security checks. when you have enough RP (reward points) from achievement, you can buy a credit crate. I would spend credits on increasing autos at first. 9) Always make sure you upgrade your expertise (increase you max attributes) before you need to. there is no negative impact to upgrading it early. it costs gold, mithril and fragments and can be found in purchase/spend credits screen. 10) If a boss invasion spawns, attack it! at first you wont do much, but the participation points etc will mean more RP down the line. go to town --> boss invasion --> attack. 11) Don't rush into upgrading your professions buildings (blacksmith, gem crafting, enchanting). they cost a lot to do, and only do them when you are established with in-game funds. There are plenty of players who will craft for you if you provide the materials. 12) For some extra income, buy the white items in the legendary equips store daily (you can once per day). then deconstruct/scrap them. 13) "Everyone" is a player. So if you see a global saying: Everyone found a..... its for the player, not for all of you....sorry (The same goes for "You" and "All players", if the global is yours it will say your character name and nothing else). 14) If you tradeskill, without any skills or mithril boost, expect to get only 1 resource per attempt until around level 40 - 50. 15) READ the rules. chat rules are there for a reason. mods are there to enforce those rules. Good Luck! Battling: Battling is included in the Key Areas of the stats bar, and is also on the Town menu page. Battling earns you experience, gold, and quite often mithril and items. To battle, simply click Battle and select a mob (for beginner's this would be the Newb Rat). You may choose to "Fight" or "Auto Fight". "Fight" will only attack the mob once, whereas the "Auto Fight" will cycle through however many autos you have (you can purchase these from the Purchase & Spend Credits Link in game). Fight attacks have a 5.5 second action timer (you can hold the enter key), whereas Auto Battles have a 6.5 second action timer. You start out with 20 Auto Battles before upgrades. You should verify you have 100% kill rate on one mob before attempting the next mob, or accepting a quest. Stats are gained as drops from the monsters you fight. Your stats have an upgradable cap which can be upgraded through the expertise tab under the Purchase & Spend Credits link. This upgrade costs no credits, but does cost varying amounts of gold, mithril and gem fragments (see expertise for more details). Tradeskilling: Tradeskilling allows one to obtain resources and reagents. Resources are used for building clan buildings and profession building upgrades. Reagents are used for Enchants. The four tradeskills are: Hunting - which allows you to obtain the resource Food, and the reagent Bone Mill. Woodcutting - which allows you to obtain the resource Wood and the reagent Tree Sap. Mining - which allows you to obtain the resource Iron and the reagent Mithril Ore. Quarrying - which allows you to obtain the resource Stone and the reagent Limestone. Each tradeskill attempt gains you 100 experience. More on tradeskilling can be found on the Tradeskills page. Quests: You can obtain a Quests by going to the Town homepage and selecting quest. There are both Battling and Tradeskilling quests available, which will earn you gold, experience, mithril, and sometimes credits! You may obtain either killing or reagent quests for Battling, and pick any of the four tradeskills for a TS quest. You can lower the amount of mobs to kill or items to collect by purchasing Quest Helper on the Permanent Boost page of the Buy Credits screen. Be careful when selecting a quest, as to cancel a quest costs 3 credits, so if you select a quest on a monster you cannot kill often it will cost you to redo the quest. A general rule of thumb is to reset your kill counter and run a few attack (100 or so) and make sure your kill % is high enough to be happy. Acceptable kill % is anything over 95%. Equipping Gear: You may often find gear during your battling/tradeskilling endeavors, but if not, you can certainly buy them from the market, or from Legendary Equips on the Town homepage. Starter gear will not be very expensive, but remember that gear is equipped in tiers. You will start with a Wooden Sword and Cotton garments. You will be able to move up to Tier 2 items at level 11, so be careful to only buy what you need. Once you have the gear, you need only go to the Inventory page listed under Key Areas. Clicking the Weapon and Armor tabs will allow you to view the items you currently have, and clicking the E next to an item will allow you to equip it. Gems: You will get gems to drop while battling. If you have an item that is of a high enough rarity you will be able to equip gems in it. the gems will add the respective amount to your attributes, so a +3 attack gem adds +3 to your attack attribute. This is a silent add, and wont be displayed in your attributes tab. To add gems to equipment, you must un-equip the item, and then a "Gems" tab will be available next to it in your inventory. Only gems from the current tier or previous tiers can be equipped. Mithril Skills: As you obtain Mithril from battling and quests, you may choose to sell it on the market, or invest in Mithril Skills. These skills can increase your chances of striking a critical hit on a mob, the damage this hit might do, one's defense, and how much one can obtain from tradeskilling attempts. Clan: So you want a clan huh? The easiest way to go about joining a clan is simply advertise that you are looking for one. Sharing your level and possible tradeskilling levels will increase your attractiveness to potential clan recruiters. You will be able to view any pending invitations on the Clan page of your Key Areas. Clans can be very beneficial to your progress but can come with a tax, so be sure to do your research and find the clan for you!